


Static in the Air

by HillsideTroubles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguity, Drabble, Flashbacks, Jack Has Issues, Jack Needs a Hug, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillsideTroubles/pseuds/HillsideTroubles
Summary: Typically people are philosophical later at night when they're tired. But Jack is exhausted and irritated all the time.





	Static in the Air

“I favor the silence. A blanket so warm and thick, no wave of sound can destroy its peace. Safety from the destruction that the world brings with each increasing decibel.”

-

The veranda groaned as his socks met the metal, the hairs on his arm raising to meet the cool evening air. Chatter from late night walkers moved in and eventually faded out as they passed down the street. It was quiet on the street. Jack reached in his pocket, fishing for a cigarette and lighter. The sun died an hour ago, the flood of pink and orange hidden behind a sea of dark blue. Flick. He paused, the cigarette dangling between his teeth, and stared at the flickering flame before him. It whipped quickly -once, twice, but not a third- then settled. The world at night was always quiet, but could never be silent. Echoes of a neighbor’s television, something scratching the pavement below, and the unmistakable hum of electricity.

-

“I can’t remember the last time I’ve heard genuine silence.”

“Hard to when all people do is talk.”

Jack laughed quickly. “I mean no disrespect, but there’s more to silence than just… just people.” He glanced up at his therapist, who gave him a puzzled expression.

**Author's Note:**

> HillsideTroubles signing off...


End file.
